


'You want your book back?- make me'

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Shameless Supernatural Smut [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Relationships: Clark Barker/Jack Kline
Series: Shameless Supernatural Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623523
Kudos: 26





	'You want your book back?- make me'

Jack Kline Winchester was always the quiet kid, he was attractive yes, everyone knew that but he kept to himself and only had a small circle of friends

Despite his quietness he was never bullied- mostly because of his parents Dean and Castiel they were badass and anyone who messed with their kid had something bad coming

It was late on a Thursday night, Jack decided to hang back at school for a while for some studying, it was almost Christmas and his sister Claire was back from college along with her girlfriend Kaia and her mom Jody- and the rest of their crazy family

He needed the alone time, he didn't know that anyone was with him in the library, the desk lady had left so he thought he was all by himself but that soon turned out not to be true when his book was grabbed from the table by some mystery kid

He pulled out his earphones and stood up with a roll of his eyes at the person who stood before him; it was Clark the guy who was in almost all his classes

He'd tried to tutor the kid once but all he got were shit pickup lines and one hell of an attatude- needless to say he quit after a short time "Clark" He spat the name out with annoyance "Give me my book back ass wipe"

Clark's eyebrows shot up "Quite kids got insults huh?" Clark waved Jack's book in the air "Give that back you dick" Jack said not so politely

"Aww you didn't say the magic word"

"Go to hell"

Clark grinned making Jack even more annoyed "..You want me to give you your book back?- make me"

Jack scoffed rolling his eyes, he decided to play along with Clark's childish game and stepped closer to the boy

Clark pulled the book back "Ah- ah, ah" He tsked but then frowned when Jack started to get on his knees, his hands going to undo Clark's jeans

He pulled them down silently and did the same with Clark's boxers, he kissed along Clark's shaft leaving the boy staring down at him speechless

Staring up into Clark's eyes he took Clark's length in his mouth, bobbing his head, Clark held the book in one hand and let the other fall to Jack's hair to pull at it and help Jack take him

Jack had never given head before but- there's always a time for firsts- he was stressed for finals and the last time he had had sex was near to 6 months ago with some chick in the schools janitors closet and besides it's not like he hadn't thought of wrapping his pretty lips around Clark's dick before

All those times he had tutored him..

"Nghhh" Clark moaned and bit down on the book as Jack swallowed him down swirling his tounge around the tip of his aching cock that was oh so close to it's release "Dude I'm gonna-" His hips thrusted up into Jack's mouth and with an admittedly embarrassing whimper he came into quiet boy's mouth

Jack swallowed Clark's release and licked his cock clean of any cum, he pulled up Clark's pants, standing wordlessly he took the book out of Clark's limp hand "I'll be taking this" He huffed in annoyance "You got bite marks on my book- prick"

He shrugged as if to say 'what can you do' and made his way back to his desk sitting down and taking a sip of his Sprite looking at Clark who had now slid to the floor

"So that's how you get him to shut up" Jack said to himself with a smirk, plugging his earphones in and going back to his work, ignoring his own hard on- he was less focused on his work

But on all the ways he could make Clark moan like that agian...


End file.
